The present invention relates to a paper log forming apparatus and, more particularly, to a motorized apparatus having a rectangular shaft extending therefrom. The rectangular shaft has longitudinally tapered halves slideable with respect to each other along the taper therebetween to reduce the cross-sectional area of the rectangular shaft thereby allowing easy removal of paper logs formed on the rectangular shaft.